Romeo and Hamlet English Version
by sakurahimecool blue
Summary: Saw unexpected different side of Mahiro, Yoshino felt something different. Yoshino POV


**Author Notes** : This story is done in Indonesian. But my friends who doesn't understand it, force me to make it into English...Q.Q

It's un-beta, so any mistake and weird English, all mine.

**Disclaimer :** Zetsuen no Tempest is not mine. It belongs to Shirodaira Kyou dan Saizaki Ren.

**Warning** : Sho-ai, Boys Love (doesn't like it, please click Back button)

Post Ep 6 - Before Ep 7 in Anime

* * *

"I take shower first"  
"Ah.. Okay ..", I took off my shoes and followed him inside. "Excuse me ..". I still say it, though I knew the owner of this house is not in this world anymore.  
"You're not going to follow me to the bathroom right? I'm not interested in men, you know".  
I smiled, remembering the first time we walked into someone else house.  
"No. You're safe from me. For now. "  
He frowned.  
"Your joke's not funny".  
He grumbled as he walked off.  
I can only shake my head.  
Your joke also never funny.

* * *

"Hey, you're not hurt, are you?"  
"Hmm?"  
I stopped cutting celery and stared at the wooden puppet.  
"When you were abducted by government agencies. They did not hurt you right? "  
"No. I'm fine ".  
"What do they want from a high school kid like you?"  
"I don't know", I continued my cooking process. "They asked about the magic and the Kusaribe Clan. I think they want us to help".  
I repeat the answer I gave earlier to Mahiro.  
"Hmm ...", she muttered.  
I smiled. Hakaze-san rarely showed her emotions, let alone openly worried for me or Mahiro. It's somewhat sweet and touching.

* * *

Silence. Only the sound of boiling water and knife against cutting board.  
I kind of surprised, since when a lie so smoothly out of my mouth.  
Suddenly her face appeared in my mind.  
Well, since then apparently. So easy to pretending, we both pretending. Professional like an actor, especially in front of him. Maybe because it's a habit now, huh? I smiled wryly.  
"Hey, you're not finished yet?"  
"Uwaaah!"  
I was shocked and accidentally cut my finger.  
"Hey! Be careful Yoshino! You're being careless "  
I glance at my bloody finger.. Ugh so many blood. The cut was quite deep.  
"It's your fault lurking behind me ..", I muttered.  
"Tch .. Here .."  
He pulled my arm and forced me into the faucet. Er ..  
"I can do it myself".  
Totally unpredictable person.  
"Just shut up".  
Suddenly he pulled out a band-aid and put it on my finger.  
"W-wa..!"  
I was speechless. Stared at him like I've never seen him before.

His eyes..looks so serious. He looked worried. When he is quiet like this, he looks very different. Looks, handsome...  
Thump!  
I shook my head frantically.  
What the fuck? Handsome? Since when do I associate handsome with Mahiro?! Starving and losing blood makes me lost my mind.  
I pulled my hand quickly.  
"It could be cured with a talisman," I said with a trembling voice. What's wrong with my voice? Hopefully Mahiro not realize it.  
"Wha .." He looks confused. As it just crossed his mind now.  
Um..looks like it's really just crossed his mind. He really slow, when it's about things like this.  
"Tch.. If we use Talisman for everything, especially for small cuts like that, we gonna run out of talisman in the next two days! Geez! Finish your cooking already. I'll prepare the cutlery. "  
He grabbed Hakaze's wooden doll, and stomped to the dining room.  
But not before I saw his cheeks were red with embarrassment.  
I smiled widely. How cute.  
EH? Cute?  
"Haaaaaaah ..."  
I sighed. I'm so screwed.

* * *

Mahiro ate quickly like he's starving for weeks. Though he always said my cooking tasted nothing.  
He felt my gaze.  
"What? I'm hungry, you know. It tastes plain. Well it's just peasant food. But it's better than starving".  
"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, I can only make peasant food".  
Such a dishonest person.  
Well..it's make two of us.

* * *

Mahiro already asleep. What a carefree relaxed person.  
Serene atmosphere like this makes me daydreamed and think about many things. Mahiro feelings against Aika chan, which he never acknowledged, makes me feel bitter and sad for him. With that burning vengeance, so blazing, even I can feel the heat of his anger, he still did not realize why he do it. If Aika chan is not that important, he won't be this upset, right? For people who so carefree like him, turns out he's not that free if it involves feelings. Oblivious about feeling and love. Even... when faced with bullets and the army, he still so...  
_"Do I really need a reason?"  
_Thump!

_"I will save you"  
_He said it with such easiness. So relaxed. Said it with the same tone just like when he said _'I'll save the world'.  
_Thump!

Those words were devoid of enthusiasm. As if he had to.  
Thump!

Why should I feel sad?  
Hamlet won't turn back from his thirst of revenge.  
Unless he knows my secret. Will he chases and hunts me like he pursues Aika chan's killer?  
_"There's nothing good would come of hanging out with Fuwa Mahiro"  
_Hmm...Again, she was right. I smiled.  
This feeling, is not good at all.  
Aika chan will call me stupid.  
Stupid foolish Romeo.


End file.
